The Little Mermaid III: The Legend Of Octavius
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ursula and Morgana have been defeated, but there's their brother who is still out there in the sea and considered dangerous. But is he really a threat? Or something else? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written by guestsurprise. Thank you, Amiga!**

 **guestsurprise owns Octavius. The Little Mermaid and its characters belongs to Disney. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Both guestsurprise and I know that there was a third movie made called "Ariel's Beginning", but as that was actually a prequel, guestsurprise came up with this one to take place after "Return To The Sea", so please, don't be mean in the reviews. If I see any mean reviews on this story or any other story from guestsurprise, those reviews will be removed and reported to the site (I'm not joking about this).**

 **Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

 **The Little Mermaid III: The Legend Of Octavius**

Melody felt that now her family was together, nothing else could ever go wrong in the ocean! It had been 5 years since the family had to bind together and fight against the evil Morgana. Now the dreaded Morgana was gone and they would never have to worry about anything or anyone else! But was there really peace in the ocean? Everyone believed so until a messenger fish swam up to Ariel's castle in a big hurry!

"ARIEL! PRINCE ERIC! YOU ALL NEED TO COME TO ATLANTICA!" The fish chirped!

"How can we get there?! I don't have a tail anymore!" Ariel gasped. "What's wrong?! Is Daddy alright?!"

"King Triton is well, but he is concerned! There is a new threat in town! IT'S OCTAVIUS!" The fish said almost in a scream. Ariel gasped and held her chest; her blue eyes widened in horror and Eric held her close to him.

"Ariel?! What's wrong?! Who is this Octavius?!"

"He was only a legend, honey, nothing to be concerned about…," Ariel said, trying to calm herself.

"A LEGEND YOU SAY?! Octavius is real and he has been spotted!"

"Who is Octavius!?" Eric asked again, now getting frustrated.

"I will explain later, honey. Right now we need to get to Atlantica," Ariel said. "Eric please run upstairs and get Melody. We need to go now!"

Eric did as he was told. He ran and got Melody and they ran outside near the water. The messenger fish each gave them a vile of liquid.

"Drink this! It will turn you all into mer-people. Only King Triton will be able to change you back," the fish said as he waited for the transformation to happen. Eric was truly shocked! He had never had a tail before so he needed both Ariel and Melody to guide him through the waves. But now he could see why his wife and daughter were so in love with the sea. The waves were beautiful and the animals were truly breathtaking. This underwater world was truly one of the most gorgeous places he had ever laid his eyes on! He was so busy taking in the scenery, that he didn't know that they were almost to Atlantica.

"Enjoying the view, honey?" Ariel smiled.

"Yes dear. It's…amazing…," he grinned. He never knew the underwater world could be just as beautiful, if not prettier, than the surface. Ariel giggled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek when Melody jumped in.

"We're here! Grandfather will be so happy to see us!" Melody smiled as she swam ahead to greet him. King Triton was right there to greet them and he grabbed his granddaughter and spun her around.

"Welcome, my beautiful Melody! I have missed you," he smiled warmly.

"I've missed you too!"

"What's going on, Daddy?" Ariel asked as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, honey. Ariel…let's talk about this in the throne room," Triton responded as he gave Eric a firm and friendly hand shake. Once they swam in the throne room, he motioned for them to have a seat. Once everyone was comfortable he began to speak. "Ariel, when you were young I told you about the sea witch Ursula and I always told you to avoid her. We always knew that she had a sister Morgana, whom you all have met. But we are facing an even greater threat. They also had a brother. His name is Octavius."

"Octavius the Vicious!" Sebastian added as he came crawling in. Melody smiled and picked him up and held him on her lap.

"He is even more dangerous than his sisters. His power is of legend and no one knows where he came from. He and his sisters have proven to have great power and rumors have been spread that he is heading this way!" Triton continued.

"Wait a minute! If his story is of legend, then shouldn't he be super old and too ancient to fight?!" Melody asked. Triton placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Remember that magic flows through his veins. His power keeps him young and energetic and he would not age as the rest of us would."

"Why haven't we heard of him before? Why didn't he come to help his sisters take over Atlantica when he had the chance?" Eric asked.

"Because he was not interested in taking over Atlantica. No one has even really seen Octo's face. The legend only says that he has the same form as his sisters and no one even knows of his personality, only that he has the charm of a thousand men and the venom of a million sea snakes." Sebastian said.

"That is so confusing! What does that mean?!" Ariel asked.

"No one knows, my dear. We can only be prepared for when he does arrive," Triton said softly.

"This Octavius sounds dangerous," Melody said softly. She cringed at thinking of a male version of Morgana and Ursula. He must have been nothing but a terror! She remembered how Morgana almost drowned her by taking her tail away and leaving her in an underwater cave. Even though it was five years ago, she was still scarred about that experience.

"Melody…you look troubled. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he lay a gentle claw on her hand.

"I'm alright Sebastian. I just remember how Morgana almost tried to kill me. And now her brother is coming! He must be out for revenge!"

"Don't fear, Melody. We have each other and we will protect you and our home!" Sebastian said as he crawled more on her lap and let her hug him. He was truly one of her best friends. As she sat there hugging him, they all heard a low singing sound and a menacing laugh that seemed to come from all directions. Suddenly, Flounder came swimming in as fast as he could.

"HE'S COMING! No one has seen him, but he is near!" Flounder gasped. Ariel swam quickly over to her friend and held him to her chest.

"Flounder, relax! You've been swimming so hard you're fin is crooked!' Ariel said softly as she massaged his tail. He groaned in appreciation and King Triton stood up and held his triton at his side.

"Ariel! You and your family need to go back to the surface! It's not safe to be here!"

"Daddy, we're not going to leave you!"

"You have to…I can't bear to see any of you getting hurt. Now go!" He commanded as he gently began to push them out of the room.

"Daddy!" Ariel whined.

"No arguing, Ariel!"

"But…"

"No buts!"

"King Triton, please! We want to help you!" Eric said as he tried to reason with the king. King Triton smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can help by protecting my daughter and granddaughter. I trust you," King Triton responded. He then waved his triton and the family was placed in a large bubble. Their tails began to slowly disappear as they approached the surface. Once they were in front of their castle, the bubble disappeared.

"Why didn't Daddy let us stay?!"

"Because he wants you safe, Ariel. We can't go back unless he changes us back to mer-people," Eric responded.

"But we have to do something!" Melody said. Her parents unfortunately knew that there was nothing they could do unless King Triton changed them back. They began to walk back inside for the night to discuss another plan, but Melody stayed outside by the water.

"I have to help grandfather. Mom got one witch, I got the second, and now we have to get rid of the third witch!"

"But I am not a witch, Melody…," a smooth voice responded. Melody jumped to her feet and her blue eyes widened in shock. She was face to face with a creature, but she couldn't see him well because he was blending in against a dark shadow near the waters; so he appeared as black as midnight. His piercing, silver-blue unwinking eyes glared at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed. She was about to scream again when a black tentacle quickly raised from the water and shot around her mouth. She squirmed, but she couldn't move it. It was soft like seaweed, but strong like steel.

"So it's true that the great King Triton has a granddaughter that is a human…interesting," he laughed out. He then snapped his fingers and he was gone. Melody belted out a large scream and ran inside the castle.

The legend of Octavius was no longer a legend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise words: I hope you all enjoyed it; this was a treat for you, Goldie! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: I did. Thank you. And I got your messages. I'll gladly do those two requests for you and I took a look at Feelings Of Steel II. I think it might be best if it stay an independent story because there's not only a few reviews, but six users also faved it as a favorite story and I'd hate to take someone's favorite story away from their favorites because they liked it so much they want to read it again and again. Please understand. Thank you in advance and please keep writing stories. You're an awesome writer! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in first chapter.**

* * *

 **The Little Mermaid III: The Legend Of Octavius  
Part II**

Melody ran into her castle and she tried her best to remain calm but she was very upset. She was scared beyond belief; the legendary Octavius was recently in the pond next to her castle!  
"I have to stop him! He and his family are not going to do anymore harm to me or the people of Atlantica!" Melody said confidently. She then hurried back outside and grabbed a nearby row boat.

"Mother, Father…don't worry. I will be back once I get to the bottom of this!" Melody whispered as she pulled on the oars and began to drift out to sea.

The problem? She had no idea where to go. Hours began to pass and she was becoming tired and weary.

"What am I going to do?! How am I going to find him when there is nothing but water out here. I don't even have anything to combat him with," she thought. She looked around the row boat and saw that there was a bag of tools. It held rope, a fish knife, some beans, and a pair of old boots.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing," Melody sighed. She began to put the boots on because she was feeling cold. She began her journey without the proper clothing. She was thinking about how hungry she was becoming when she felt the rain begin to patter on her face.

"Great! How am I going to do this?!" Melody fussed.

"How are you going to do what?" A voice asked. Melody turned around and saw she was staring into the same unwinking, silver blue eyes that she saw the night before. The being lifted himself a bit more out of the water and leaned on the side of the row boat. He half closed his eyes and gave her a toothy fanged smile. His smile was breathtaking and he had a broad and muscular chest.

"Is there something wrong, young Melody?" He asked as he cocked a curious brow. "I assume I am the one you are searching for."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melody screamed. Octo didn't even wince. She scrambled to the back of the boat and held up the fish knife.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why so hostile?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I won't harm you, Melody…"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"I know the name of everyone who is responsible for the death of someone in my family."

"REVENGE?! YOU'RE COMING FOR REVENGE?!" Melody screamed as she kept trying to avoid him. He then began to climb into the boat with her, his purplish skin turned to turquoise, signaling he was feeling curious.

"Melody! Calm down! I am not here for revenge; I won't hurt you!" He said as he tried to grab her. Melody now had tears rolling down her face in fear. He looked almost like a mixture of both Ursula and Morgana. She was so busy avoiding him that she leaned on the side of the boat and fell off the edge and into the sea.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell into the water.

"Melody!" Octavius called as he dove into the water after her. He managed to grab her around her waist and he blew a magic bubble that formed around her head. It enabled her to breathe.

"LET GO OF ME!" Melody demanded as she squirmed in his powerful arms.

"Not likely…you're coming with me," he smiled deviously as he dove under the waves and took her with him. Melody fought, but he was too strong; he was immovable. She then looked around and saw that he was heading towards an underground cave. Once he was at the entrance, he then let the bubble die down because there was a place in the cave for her to breathe. Melody felt herself being gently placed on the sandy beach and she looked up and saw Octavius running his hands through his white and silverish hair and stretching his muscles. He then turned his attention back to Melody.

"Melody…," he cooed.

"I don't trust you; both of your sisters tried to kill me and my family! I will never trust you!" She screamed as she tried desperately to look for a way out.

"Never say never, Melody…," he smiled as he began to slither towards her. At that moment, two sharks appeared from deep beneath the waves. They licked their jaws and looked at her in the most savage fashion.

"I hunger for human blood…," one of them smiled.

"There is nothing like fresh flesh in the morning…," another one growled. Melody could feel the sweat pouring down her face, but one thing she did learn from her mother was courage! She picked up a nearby rock and was about to throw it when Octavius grabbed her with his black tentacles. She squirmed, but he was unaffected. He then turned to the other two sharks.

"This one is not food…"

"Well, you can't keep her all for yourself!"

"What was that?" Octavius growled as he loomed over the shark. The shark cowered and backed up deeper into the water.

"I apologize, Lord Octavius; I meant that I would like to at least taste a drop of her blood." The shark whispered.

"I told you this young one is not food; now leave me…," Octavius responded coolly. The sharks bowed and then retreated back into the waves, grateful that he did not snap them in two. Melody was almost out of breath when she felt gentle hands run through her hair. Her eyes snapped up and she met the unwinking and calm eyes of her captor.

"I want you to remain calm; there is no need to panic, Melody," He smiled as he let a tentacle gently rub against her ear. She jumped and giggled at the touch.

"My, my…could it be the great King Triton's granddaughter is ticklish?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"I beg to differ, young one…," he smiled confidently. Melody put her head down in slight embarrassment. He chuckled and lifted her head up.

"I know it will take some time for you to trust me. I can wait…," he smiled. He then let his tentacle once more tickle her ears.

"S-Stop it!" She giggled.

"Why?"

"B-Because you are trying to trick me!"

"I am? My my you have seen right through my trap, haven't you?" He said sarcastically as he then dug his strong and muscular fingers into her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP IHIHIHIHIT!"

"Not ticklish? I say someone needs a lesson in telling the truth…," he laughed as he then let his fangs gently nip up and down her neck. Melody gasped and tried to close her head on him, but she then laughed as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and then give her neck a gentle and friendly lick. It tickled terribly!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHHOHOHO MR! MR. OCTAVIUS!"

"Hmmm?" He hummed as he continued to nip up and down her neck.

"REHEHEHEHEHEHELEASE ME!"

"Now why would I do that when you have not completely let your fear go?" He responded as he then let his tentacles slither up and down her arms. Melody managed to jump up and she began to run when she felt tentacles wrap around her legs and pull her back; she looked over her shoulder and saw Octavius beckoning to her with his index finger.

"Come here, Melody…I am not through with you," he chuckled deviously. He then let his tentacles run in between her toes and into her arm pits. That sent Melody through the roof. Her laughter rang the cave walls and she soon had tears streaming down her face. After a few moments, he stopped his playful assault. He lifted her into his arms and wiped her dark brown hair from her face.

"Melody? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I didn't expect you to be so…so…,"

"Friendly?" He said softly. Melody slowly nodded. He helped her to straighten up and then he stood up.

"I'm not like my sisters. I do not believe in terrorizing citizens and ruining lives," he said. Melody slowly got up and touched his arm gently.

"I believe you; if you were really evil, you would have killed us when you had the chance. You are nothing like Ursula or Morgana," Melody smiled softly. Octavius smiled gently at her and then noticed that Melody appeared tired.

"Do you wish to rest?"

"Well…maybe for a little bit. I am a little hungry though. Let's go fishing!" Melody smiled.

"You fish?" He asked as he cocked a curious brow.

"Of course! I love the taste of fresh fried fish, but don't tell my grandfather I said so," she giggled.

"Cross my heart." Octavius smiled as he formed an air bubble over her head and then gently took Melody's hand as they both dove into the water for their fish feast.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Octavius and Melody seem to be bonding, don't they? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers in first chapter.**

* * *

 **The Little Mermaid III: The Legend of Octavius  
Chapter III**

Octavius was swimming with Melody and something about this girl was intriguing to him. He typically did not care for humans; he did not like to be near them but he didn't want to harm them either. He watched as Melody began to swim and chase after the fish for their snack. She was an excellent fisher and he was about to assist her when a walrus and a penguin swam up.

"TIP! DASH! HI GUYS!" Melody smiled as she swam to greet them.

"Yeah! It's been a long time!" Tip smiled.

"How are you Melody?!" Dash grinned.

"I've been doing great, guys! I would like to introduce you to my friend; guys, this is Octavius," she smiled. At that moment, a large dark figure loomed behind Melody and Tip and Dash cowered at the large being behind her. He was even more intimidating than Ursula and Morgana put together! He gave them a fanged smiled and he held out a clawed hand and shook their flippers.

"In this area, they call me Lord Octavius, but seeing as you are friends of Melody, you may call me Octavius," he said softly. Tip was as nervous as he could be and Dash was about to pass out.

"Melody…can we speak to you for a moment? Privately!" Tip said. Melody nodded and then followed him.

"What is it, Tip?" She asked.

"Listen to me! It doesn't take a genius to see that he is a relative of Morgana!"

"Yes, he is her brother."

"BROTHER?! Then why are you hanging out with him! His sister almost killed us!"

"But he isn't like her!"

"How do you know that?! How do you know he isn't secretly creating a plan of his own!" Tip countered.

"I don't think he would do that!" Melody said, getting a bit frustrated.

"Listen, Melody…we are just concerned that's all. You just met him and now you're fishing with him!" Dash said.

"I know guys, and I am being cautious. He and I were just getting a bite to eat," Melody responded softly.

"Melllllllooooooooooooodyyyyyyyy, I'm getting hungry my dear…," Octavius called sweetly as he leaned on a nearby rock. Tip and Dash looked at him and he gave them once more a fanged grin and a wink.

"I don't trust him. I bet he's just waiting to kill us!" Tip whispered.

"But guys we don't have proof that he is evil! We only have legends!"

"Well, the legends were accurate so far! They said he was dangerous and so far he seems to be just surrounded by power!" Tip said as he pointed his fin. They turned and saw Octavius using his magic to create a net and catch five fish at once. He then approached the group with the fish.

"Well I hate to interrupt your meeting, but I am famished. Here…try some…," he grinned as he held up the impaled fish. He ate his in one swift bite which gave them all the shivers. Melody was having a little difficulty because she still had her air bubble, so she couldn't eat hers yet.

"Oh, you poor dear…where are my manners?" He smiled as he grabbed her and headed towards the surface at neck-breaking speed. Once they surfaced, he brought the fish near to her but saw that she couldn't eat it raw.

"You prefer yours prepared over a fire I can see," he chuckled. He then breathed fire and smoked it in front of her face. Melody, Tip, and Dash were truly in awe of his power. Not even Ursula or Morgana could do that. Melody was about to eat it when he gently took it from her hands and bit off the head of the fish. He then handed it back.

"There…now you may eat," he chuckled. Melody giggled and began to munch on her fish. All the while he was gently circling her and gently prodding her with his tentacles, making her giggle. But Tip and Dash were freaked out!

"MELODY MOVE!" Dash screamed. Both Octavius and Melody looked at him with confusion.

"Why, Dash?" Melody asked.

"He is preparing to eat you! All Octopi do that when they are preparing to eat!" Tip yelled.

"Now why would I eat King Triton's granddaughter?" Octavius replied calmly.

"Revenge!"

"Well, if you must know, I was prepared to avenge my sisters' deaths when I heard about you. However, I see now that you are harmless and you were acting out of self-defense. I know my family has a history of having a temper. And I would never bring myself to harm one so courageous and beautiful," Octavius responded, as he brushed her hair from her eyes and traced around her scared eyes. "Don't be afraid."

"AHA! SEE!" Dash said.

"But…I do have a request. Because you have killed my family, the law of the sea says that you must give me something in return for the death of my sisters."

"You want to kill me?!" Melody panicked.

"Melody, of course not…but I do require payment because it is the law of the sea. It is not something that I have made up; it is the law that even your grandfather knows," Octavius said.

"Well if you don't want to hurt me or my family, what can we give you in return for what happened?! We would have never killed them had they not been trying to kill us!"

"Melody, that's why I do not require blood. I only wish for a trade. The life of my sisters for something else."

"I don't like the sound of this," Tip growled.

"I require a bond with you; this bond will be stronger than anything your family has seen. It will be stronger than the deal your mother made with Ursula and the deal you made with Morgana. I will know where you are at all times and when you need me. Not only that, our bond requires that we stay within close range of each other at all times. In other words, we will be literally inseparable."

"WHAT?!" All of them gasped.

"And what happens if she says no?" Dash panicked.

"My, my…that would make things even more complicated. I prefer peace, but if she refuses, then the rule of the sea demands that I take the Triton for my own."

"You can't take it! The mer-people need the triton for protection! My grandfather needs it!"

"That is why Melody you must choose. It is the bond or the triton," Octavius said. Melody was quiet for a few minutes and then she gently touched his arm.

"I trust that you won't harm me or the others. I accept your bond Octavius," she said softly.

"Then let's not waste time; when the moon is full, I will bond with you," he smiled.

"Don't make a bond with him!" Tip yelled.

"Don't be afraid guys, I know what I'm doing," she said softly as she and Octavius swam away. Tip and Dash could only stare; Melody just agreed to a sacred bond with the legendary Octavius.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I can't wait to see what happens next. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Mermaid Chapter IV**

Back at the castle, Ariel and Eric were very worried. Melody had been gone for a few hours and they knew that she was typically in before dark.

"We need to go look for her," Ariel said softly.

"I will get the staff to start looking in town," Eric replied. They both walked outside and were about to start into town when they saw Tip and Dash quickly swimming towards the shore.

"Tip? Dash? Are you both alright?" Eric asked. The penguin and walrus looked exhausted from swimming that far distance. Ariel and Eric gently pulled them up on shore for a rest. Once they caught their breath, they could see the concern in their faces.

"We came to warn you; Melody may be in trouble!" Dash began.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Ariel said, trying not to panic.

"Octavius is not a legend! He's real and he has earned Melody's trust!"

"Never! Melody would never believe someone evil like him!" Ariel scoffed.

"Please believe us!" Dash pleaded. "He's real and he has told Melody that he wants to bond with her!"

"He said that either it was the bond or the Triton! She made a deal with him!" Tip added. Ariel's face turned pale and she sank down to the sand. Eric had never seen her so discouraged.

"Bond? What does this mean, Ariel?" Eric asked as he rubbed her back.

"A bond is a sacred union that most mer-people don't do because it is so powerful. A bond causes you to connect with your partner, hear their thoughts, feel their heartbeat; it's almost as if you both become one. It is so strong that you almost feel empty when you are separated from them for extended periods of time," Ariel explained. Everyone was very quiet after hearing those words. After a few moments, Eric was the first to speak.

"We need to get to your father. He is the only one who can help us!"

"We can take you all back to Atlantica!" said Tip. Ariel and Eric agreed. They had a vile of liquid that would transform them into merpeople in case of emergencies. Once they changed their form, they swam as quickly as they could back to the underwater palace. They told King Triton what happened and he too was very concerned.

"I think that Melody was brave for making that decision, but she is in danger. His type of species cannot be trusted," King Triton responded.

"But he hasn't harmed her yet; he almost acts like he…wants to be with her," Dash said quietly, but he cowered in front of the king.

"He doesn't mean anyone any good, Dash! I have seen enough of his kind and nothing good will come from this bond. But unfortunately, there is nothing we can do."

"We have to do something! We can't let her go through with this!" Ariel pleaded.

"I will do everything I can, but if we don't find them by sundown, I fear that we will be too late," King Triton responded. He then grabbed his Triton and then turned to them. "Follow me; I will have the Triton lead the way. Let's just hope we are not too late," he said softly. They all then swam out of the palace as quickly as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melody was swimming with Octavius. He could see that she was having trouble swimming because her legs were getting tired.

"Do you wish to rest?"

"I am getting a little tired…," she responded with a slight yawn. He chuckled and then gently led her to a soft bed of seaweed. She was trying to stay awake, but she couldn't. She finally let sleep overtake her and she was out like a light. Octavius then gently pulled her to his chest and when she began to stir, he began to sing to her. His voice was deep and melodic; it had a haunting and yet beautiful, silvery sound to it.

"Your voice is beautiful…," she said sleepily.

"Is it helping you sleep?" He asked.

"Yes; I love your voice…," Melody responded. His ocean lullaby now began to swirl around her and she began to fall into a deeper sleep. As she slept, she felt a slight discomfort.

"M-my stomach hurts…," she mumbled.

"Shhh…just rest…," he cooed in her ear. He then began to sing with a stronger intensity and she felt a bit more discomfort and it was no wonder…his singing was changing her legs into a mermaid tail! She then let out a slight yelp because the changing process was hurting a bit.

"Shhh…slow and easy breaths…," he cooed; he then gently began to nip her neck and his bites were gently releasing a pain reducing venom from his fangs. Melody slowly began to calm down and she felt the pain go away. Octavius gave a small smile of approval but then growled when a shark almost ran into him.

"Shhhh! You almost woke her up!"

"Lord Octavius! My apologies, but King Triton is coming; he is bringing people with him! I overheard them and they are looking for Melody."

"Let them come…," Octavius smiled.

"What?! WHY?!"

"They will be able to witness the change; the moon is almost full. Let's move towards the surface; it's time," he smiled confidently. The shark nodded, but everyone feared King Triton when he was angry.

"Melody…my dear…wake up…," he called. She slowly woke up and then she saw that she had a beautiful pink tail!

"Octavius! L-Look!"

"Don't panic, Melody; I simply gave you a tail so that you would no longer need that tiresome air bubble; now come my dear. Time is short."

"Where are we going?"

"Moonfall rock. I need you by my side when the change begins," he smiled a fanged smile.

"The change?"

"Yes, Melody…," he said softly. At that moment, he slithered out of the water and he carried Melody in his arms towards the top of a large rock. He laid her down gently and began to speak in a powerful voice. A voice that made the waves roar and it gave Melody a chill down her spine.

" _The time is nigh and the oceans roar…"  
"You belong with them no more…"  
"Your vision now will set you free…"  
"Sweet Melody…you belong to me…"  
"Your blood will unite with mine…"  
"As our fates now intertwine…"  
"I call upon the law of the sea…"  
"A bond with you is what I seek…"  
"YOUR HEART AND SOUL BELONG TO ME!"_

He roared the words with such intensity that all the sea creatures nearby swam for safety. At that moment, King Triton burst into view with the others behind him.

"NO!" King Triton commanded and he swam quickly towards Octavius and shot him in the chest with his Triton. Octavius stumbled back and he grabbed his chest in pain. Melody's eyes widened at the scuffle as King Triton began to fight him. She suddenly felt herself being lifted into the sky by a blue light and Octavius was lifted too. They were then placed together physically, heart to heart. It felt like lightning was coursing through her chest!

"This hurts!" She squealed as she tried to push back.

"This is not pleasant for me either; it's almost done, hang on!" Octavius grunted through his fangs.

"We have to stop him!" Ariel screamed. She swam forwards, but King Triton stopped her.

"STOP! If we stop it now it could kill both of them; that energy surging through him is as if lightning itself was coursing through them," King Triton said firmly. He could only watch in fear and anger as the bond formed. He had done all he could do to protect his granddaughter and now there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Suddenly, the blue light was gone and both of them were set back on the ground. Both of them had a visible blue light on their chest. Ariel's eyes welled up in tears.

"No…no…,"

"You monster…this was your plan all along," King Triton growled as he swam forward with his Triton in hand. Octavius gave a gentle bow and slithered towards the king.

"There is no need for hostility. I have no plan. I made a deal with Melody and she accepted it. She and I are now one. This bond cannot be broken," he responded matter of factly.

"I promise I will hunt you down if you harm my daughter," Eric hissed.

"Prince Eric. I know you all have had a bad experience with my kind; rest assured I have no intention of seeking any revenge; I simply wanted a bond with Melody. I value her friendship. Especially after learning that she was willing to sacrifice herself to save you all; she is indeed a cunning human," Octavius grinned.

"Why does it have to be my Melody?" Ariel asked, angry and frustrated.

"Why not Melody? I see no harm in forming a strong friendship with your daughter. I have already proven I am not here to harm anyone. And now, Melody and I must go. We will discuss living arrangements soon."

"Living arrangements?" Melody asked, a bit scared.

"Yes, Melody. I have a kingdom of my own; we may have to alternate between your home and mine." Octavius smiled as he placed an arm around her waist.

All the while this was happening, Tip and Dash were watching from a distance.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Dash, but I can tell that this situation is far from over," Tip whispered as the two swam away.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Interesting huh? I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Mermaid  
Chapter 5**

Octavius gently wrapped his hand around Melody's waist, but he was suddenly surrounded by a yellow light. It wrapped around his arms and around his chest.

"What's this?!" He growled as he began to fight with the bands. He turned and saw they were created by King Triton.

"No need to struggle, Octavius. I know you and your kind. I will not let you take Melody away. I don't know why you want her so badly but you won't get her," King Triton growled.

"I have already proven I am not a threat…," Octavius growled, now feeling frustrated.

"We don't trust you!" Eric responded.

"You all have a sick way of twisting the truth. Your sisters tricked us and now you're just following in their footsteps. Well, it won't work!" Ariel added.

"You all are making a terrible mistake. But if that is how you want it…," He said as he gave them an angry glare.

"There is no discussion to this; this is how things will be. Melody will be coming home and we will figure out some way to destroy this bond," Eric huffed.

"I will not let your kind harm my family ever again," King Triton whispered angrily. He then grabbed Melody by her arm and began to drag her away. Octavius shot out a tentacle and wrapped it around her other arm.

"Release her!" Ariel yelled.

"She belongs with me! You can't do this!" Octavius yelled. Beads of sweat began to form as he was losing his grip.

"P-Please…this hurts!" Melody cried out. Octavius saw her pain and immediately released her.

"I apologize, Melody…," Octavius said as he bowed slightly. He then turned to King Triton and gave him a sly smirk. "These magic binds will not hold me for long; I will have Melody. I was hoping we could be friends, but I guess that's not possible."

"Never…," King Triton responded coolly. He then grabbed Melody and they all swam away into the night.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"We can't keep her locked up in here, Father…," Ariel said sadly.

"We have no choice Ariel. Octavius will be looking for her. Until we can move her to the southern sea hide out, he will keep looking for her," King Triton responded.

They had Melody in her room back at the palace and she was told to stay there until they all came up with a solution. She was allowed out for now only because it was dinner time.

"I feel…so…empty…," Melody said softly.

"It will go away, honey…," Eric said as he held her hand.

"I don't think so, Dad. I feel like I have to move around; I can't be still! I don't understand, but I need something! I need it badly!" Melody said as she put a hand to her heart.

"It has begun…," Ariel said in horror. She then heard a loud melodic sound coming from outside. She looked out the window and gasped in terror.

"Ariel? What is it?" King Triton asked. He was able to be with them because of an underground pool that was made specifically for him.

"D-Daddy look!" Ariel said, almost in a scream. King Triton used his Triton to hoist himself up to the window and saw why Ariel was afraid. Octavius was swimming towards their castle at a slow and eerie speed. His eyes were glowing and he looked very intimidating.

"Ariel…," he whispered. She gasped because even though he was still miles away, she could hear him as if he was in her ear! "I need Melody….I have to have her."

"Never…," she whispered back.

"Give her to me before I am not myself Ariel…," he responded. She then noticed that he stopped and he was staring at her from the sea. His lips did not move; he was speaking to her telepathically.

"What do you mean?"

"If I do not get her soon, I will come and take her by force. To avoid anyone getting hurt, I suggest you give her to me."  
At that moment, Melody felt an urge to get up.

"I can't control this!"

"Of course you can't…you belong to me…," Octavius responded telepathically to her.

"Melody! Go back to your room! Hurry!" Ariel commanded. She grabbed her daughter and they began to run back up the stairs.

"BE GONE OCTAVIUS!" King Triton commanded.

"Come to me, Melody…I am your friend," Octavius called out.

"Mother, I can't fight this!" Melody yelled.

"Honey, please try!" Ariel pleaded.

"There is no escape….you're mine," Octavius replied, his telepathic voice traveling over the waves.

"You monster!" Ariel screamed.

"I'm not a monster. It looks like you need proof of this. If you do not let Melody come to me, I will come for her."

"We won't let you get her!" Eric called out.

"I won't tell you again…LEAVE OCTAVIUS!" King Triton warned as his Triton glowed.

"The hour has struck. This should be interesting," Octavius replied telepathically. The others could only prepare themselves as they saw Octavius slowly slip out of the sea and begin to slither onto the land. At that same moment, a maid was emptying out some garbage when she saw the intimidating figure slithering up the stairs. She screamed in terror and tried to run back inside when he caught her with his tentacles.

"No need to fear. It appears you need rest," he said as he gently made her gaze into his eyes. Before she knew it, she was out like a light. He placed the sleeping maid out on the steps and began to head inside. Everyone's nightmare had come true; Octavius was on the loose and he was now on land! And worst of all, the bond between he and Melody had grown stronger and neither of them can fight it.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Mermaid  
Chapter 6**

Octavius slithered up the stairs and he opened the door to the castle. King Triton was ready and so was Prince Eric. King Triton sent a trial of blasts from his Triton and would have turned Octavius into dust had he not ducked in time. "My, my…hostile aren't we?" Octavius chuckled.

"Hold your tongue, young man. You are still in the presence of a King!" Prince Eric demanded as he pulled his sword and was ready to slice him in two. Octavius dove at him and the two began to tussle. Even though Octavius was bigger, Prince Eric was holding his own.

"I won't let you harm my daughter…" Prince Eric growled as he began to sweat. Suddenly, Octavius bit down on his neck and released a paralyzing, but harmless toxin from his fangs.

"LET GO OF ME!" Eric yelled as he fought in Octavius' grip.

"Release him, monster!" King Triton roared. He felt helpless because Octavius had Eric in a position where if he shot at them, Eric would have gotten hurt too!

"Calm down, Prince Eric; I am not here to kill you," Octavius responded telepathically as he released the prince. Prince Eric immediately fell to the ground; he couldn't move. "The toxin will wear off in a few minutes; until then, I think you need to remain there and calm down."

Octavius then turned to King Triton. King Triton would be impossible to beat alone. He needed a plan.

"You will not pass me, Octavius…" King Triton whispered angrily. At that moment, Ariel came running down the stairs to check on things and this gave Octavius the moment he was waiting for.

"ARIEL NO! STAY BACK!" King Triton bellowed. But it was too late; Octavius stretched his tentacles and grabbed her to him. He tied her up a bit and then slithered back outside and whistled. At that moment, two great white sharks appeared from the ocean depths.

"Take her towards the northern cliffs, but do NOT harm her," Octavius ordered. He knew that while King Triton was busy rescuing her, he could go after Melody.

"You won't get away with this!" Ariel yelled as she pushed at him. He chuckled at her attempts and gently gave her to the sharks. The sharks bowed and began to carry the bound woman towards the northern cliffs. He then heard King Triton roar. The King used his Triton to carry him outside and saw the sharks swimming away with Ariel.

"ARIEL!" King Triton called. The great sea king then dove in the water to go save his daughter. "Forgive me, Melody…," he whispered sadly. He knew that he had to rescue his daughter before he could rescue his granddaughter.

Octavius watched them swim away and he walked back inside the castle. He heard beating on the door upstairs and he followed the sounds.

"Mother! Father! Please let me out! I can't explain it, but I can't stand being in here!" Melody pleaded. At that moment, her door swung open and Octavius came inside.

"Y-You?! What are you doing here?!"

"Rescuing you, Melody. I know your family means well but we cannot stop this bond. Now come," he said as he pulled her towards the stairs.

"Octavius, this is too dangerous!"

"It's not dangerous, my dear. We simply have a bond that no one can break."

"But I can't just disappear; I'm a princess! I have classes and I have to attend royal meetings and balls."

"Who said anything about disappearing?"

"But you said I had to go with you."

"You will come with me for now, but you will be back in plenty of time for your classes and other duties. Only there will be some changes."

"What kind of changes, Octavius?" Melody asked. She blushed as he held her hand.

"I will be with you," he smiled. "Now come, your family will be back to rescue you soon."

He then picked her up and slithered back outside and at that moment, he changed her legs back to a tail. "We better hurry! I think I see your grandfather coming…," he said. "By the way…where is that hiding place in the southern sea?"

"I can't tell you that…," Melody said, since she knew it was specifically a place to protect her.

"Melody, you can trust me…," he smiled a fanged smile.

"I-I promised that I would never tell," she said sadly.

"Well, no matter…no matter what happens, we cannot break this bond," Octavius smiled. They then dove together into the waves, but Octavius turned his head right in time before a light bolt hit him in his head.

"RELEASE HER!" King Triton bellowed as he and Ariel were swimming quickly towards them.

"This is getting us nowhere…will you all please believe me?"

"And how can we have your word?"

"I could have made us both disappear just now, but I didn't. Now listen, Melody can choose for herself what she wants to do, but I guarantee that she will not be able to stay away from me for long."

"Well, if we are trapped in this, then what do you suggest?" Ariel said, tired from the constant confusion.

"I will allow myself to be human for 5 days. She can decide if she likes it better when I am with her as a human or when I am with her in my normal state," Octavius replied.

"So you will live with us on land?" Eric asked.

"Not with you. I have a mansion down the further ends of the beach."

"You've been human before?!" Melody asked.

"Of course," he winked. "And if she is not satisfied with life as a human, she will then spend 5 days in my kingdom under the water."

"But either way, she is going to be connected with you," King Triton whispered angrily.

"Yes, she will be. I have already told you that we are one," he smiled a fanged smile. "Now come, Melody, you and I need to discuss what we have to do tomorrow." And with that, the two swam away.

"This is truly it; there is nothing we can do," Eric said sadly.

"But think about it this way, honey, if he did want to hurt her he would have already. Could it be we are misjudging him?"

"Perhaps. I'm just not sure what to think."

"All I know is that we have to keep our ears open. If Octavius is going to be on land, we have no idea what could happen," King Triton said softly. He then bid them farewell and returned to Atlantica and to his people. They all nodded and could only wait for nightfall to come, because at nightfall…Octavius would be coming back.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Mermaid Chapter 7**

Nightfall had come and Melody and Octavius returned to the shore. Melody was so tired from all that happened that she felt like she was going to pass out. "Rest a moment, Melody…," Octavius cooed as he began to change his form. Melody watched in awe, but quickly looked away because he did not have clothing on at the time.

"Melody…," he chuckled.

"O-Octavius ,you need clothes! I can't look at you now."

"My, my, how cheeky we are…I wasn't expecting you too," he chuckled, partially showing his fangs.

"You are such a pain!" She said in a teasing tone, still covering her eyes.

"Oh my, what a temper," he gasped in a playful tone. Once he was dressed, he grabbed her to his chest. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson." He then began to tickle her around her stomach and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHO! OCTAVIUS, NO! I WAS ONLY PLAYING!" Melody squeaked as she ran from him.

"You can't escape me," he laughed as he dove for her and missed. She then had an idea. She headed towards a large sand dune and stood in front of it.

"Come and get me!"

"Feeling brave now, are we?" He chuckled. He then dove for her, but she moved just in time and he crashed headfirst in the sand. Melody chuckled as she saw him squirm.

"You little troublemaker…when I am free, you will truly know what trouble is," a muffled voice spoke out. He pulled himself out in less than a second and was on her in a flash. She giggled as she felt his strong fingers dig into her sides and his fangs nip her neck. After a few moments, he stopped his playful assault. "Come now…it's time for you to rest. You have a ball to attend to tomorrow," he smiled.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"That's my secret…," he chuckled. Melody could only blush as he walked her up the stairs to the front door of the castle. He gave her a small bow and then turned to go back to his mansion.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"I don't want to go to this ball Mom," Melody said sadly. "The girls don't like me and they still think I'm weird."

"Now Melody, you know this ball is about your introduction to society, but don't be afraid. You be yourself and all will be fine," Ariel said sweetly as she kissed Melody on the cheek.

"Ok, Mom," Melody smiled. She then walked down the stairs and began to mingle with the guests. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You must be Melody. I am Prince Sharman. I see you are as beautiful as my father said," a young man said confidently. He was the man that every girl in the country wanted to marry; well, everyone except Melody. He was handsome, tall, but very arrogant!

"Why thank you, Prince Sharman. I am pleased your father spoke well of me."

"Well, I can't just marry anyone now, can I?" He said as he fixed his hair in a nearby mirror.

"Marry?"

"Why, yes. I am looking for a bride and I think you will do just fine," he smiled confidently.

"Wife? I-I was not informed of this!"

"Oh, dear Melody. No one has time for details. I was going to brief you and your family of the arrangements tonight."

"Arrangements?!" Melody gasped. "I can't just get married to you! I don't love you! And in plus, I have another special friend!"

"Special friend? What are we…children? You need a husband not a friend!"

"I-I am just good friends with him for now, Sharman."

"I don't care what you are. I always get what I want and I choose you," he snapped. Melody and every girl knew about Prince Sharman and he was nothing more than a spoiled royal brat.

"You can't boss me around! I do as I please and marry who I please!"

"I will give you one more chance, Melody! You are making me lose my patience!"

"I told you that I have a special friend!"

"YOU NEED A HUSBAND, NOT A FRIEND!"

"That can be arranged…," a deep voice cooed. Both of them spun around and saw a tall figure, taller than Sharman, with tan skin and black hair. He had on a beautiful white shirt and black pants and black boots. But what stood out the most were his silvery blue eyes.

"I apologize; am I interrupting?" The tall man asked.

"Yes, you are! I am talking to this young lady…," Sharman growled.

"Talking, is it? It sounded more like yelling to me."

"Mind your own business!" Sharman yelled as he pulled Melody to him. For a split second, those silvery blue eyes took on a slight shade of red.

"I think we should let the young lady decide on what she wants to do."

"W-Who are you to invade this conversation…I…," Sharman began to cower as the tall figure loomed over him.

"My name is Lord Octavius."

"L-Lord Octavius…I have never heard of you."

"Many have not…but the one that you have in your grip is my future bride. Now I will only say this once…release her," Octavius said coolly.

"M-My apologies, S-Sir! She did not t-tell me shshshshshshse was engaged! I apologize, dear Melody!" Sharman quivered as she quickly ran away. After he left, Melody laughed.

"Octavius…you said we were only friends right now, not fiancées!"

"Well, perhaps not yet. But one day," he smiled.

"You really think of me like that?"

"I will not answer that question; the question is…," he then leaned closer to her face. "How do you feel Melody?"

Melody began to sweat hard. She had never loved a young man before, let alone the brother of her enemies. "I-I don't know how I feel…but I know that I do value your friendship."

"Well then…we will see where our friendship leads…," Octavius smiled as he lead her back in with the other guests.

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

After the ball and the guests left, Melody walked out onto the balcony and she saw a woman standing out on the sand and beckoning to her. Melody quickly slipped on her robe and slippers and made her way outside. The woman was waiting for her.

"You must be Melody. My name is Sarai. I've come to help you."

"Why? Why do I need help?"

"I've come to help you break the bond with Octavius!"

"I thought the bond couldn't be broken?"

"It can be done! I can help you but only when you return to the sea to stay with Octavius for a while. And don't tell him anything about this," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want the bond to be broken! No more questions; I have to go. And remember, don't tell anyone about this!" She said quietly. She then disappeared behind some large rocks.

Melody could only stare in confusion; was there a way to break the bond? If so, did she really want to do it?

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Mermaid  
Chapter 8**

The next day was probably the most incredible thing Melody had ever seen. Prince Sharman ran home like a baby and told his father King Kune what happened and the king was outraged. He stormed another ball that Melody's family was having and demanded that Melody at least date his son for a few days.  
Meanwhile, Melody was still in her room doing her hair when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"I see you are still getting ready…," a smooth voice spoke. She turned and saw Octavius leaning on the door giving her a fanged smile.

"I have to! This ball is about meeting my private tutors and new classmates. I have peers from all around the world who have come to study with these great men. Too bad this ball has to be in the morning though," she huffed, still trying to wake up.  
Octavius rolled his eyes a bit.

"Humans are so worried about petty things. For example, why do I need to wear this?" He asked as he pointed to the handsome white jacket he was wearing.

"It makes you look even more dignified," she smiled.  
"I was comfortable in the dress shirt I had on last night," he fussed. "And in plus, these items you call buttons are irritating!"  
Melody could only laugh as she saw some of the buttons were a bit messed up.

"Octavius I am going to have to redo all of this!" She laughed. But then she noticed that that would mean undoing his entire shirt. He cocked a curious brow and gently touched her shoulders.

"Go ahead…I don't bite," he smiled.

"I…uh…," she then began to slowly undo his buttons, knowing he was staring at her in amusement the entire time. Finally, she undid them all.

"Now uh…you have to begin from the bottom up to the top and…," she stopped because her maid was knocking on the door. She left him for a moment to answer it and when she came back he was done!

"WHAT?! I thought you needed help!" Melody gasped in shock.

"What can I say, Melody…I'm a fast learner," he chuckled. She face palmed and then threw a pillow at him.

"But you have to dress a bit more dignified for meetings like this!" She giggled. He once more rolled his eyes. But his eyes widened when she came towards him with a small pair of scissors.

"Melody…what on Earth are those weird items…," he said as he gazed at them intently.

"Scissors! I am going to cut your hair!" She smiled.

"Oh no, you won't!" He gasped.

"Octavius…your hair is touching your neck! I have to cut it a little!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Octavius!"

"No!"

At that moment, Melody slowly walked over and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Plllllllllllllease, Octy…"

"Octy?" He asked as he cocked a curious brow. She giggled and gave him a small smirk.

"Fine, Melody…but not too much…do you understand?" He said as he loomed over her with a sly grin.

"I promise! Now have a seat! I've done this on my dad tons of times!" She smiled.

Suddenly, she heard her named being called by Prince Eric; he sounded very worried. She excused herself from Octavius and headed downstairs. Once King Kune expressed his wishes about the dating, this made Melody angry.

"King Kune, with all due respect your son did not treat me like a lady! He grabbed me and told me that I had to marry him because HE wanted me to!"

"I apologize for his rudeness, sweet Melody…but please at least give my son a chance. I know he can be a trial, but he has a good heart!"

"B-But…"

"Let's discuss it over breakfast," King Kune smiled as he led Melody and the others to the breakfast table. Melody turned around, but she could not see Octavius anywhere.

"Octavius…I'm scared…I know you can't hear me, but this is very uncomfortable," she whispered softly to herself.

"I'm here…," a voice cooed back. She was so surprised that she turned around and saw him standing right behind her. He gave her a friendly wink and then placed a hand on her waist. At that same moment, Prince Eric came up to King Kune, angry.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, my daughter has the right to marry whomever she wants!"

"Yes! We can't force love!" Ariel chimed in.

"Need I remind you both that the peace treaty between the northern and southern isles could depend on this?" King Kune smiled deviously.

"Are you threatening me, Sir!?" Prince Eric growled.

"Hmmmm…perhaps and what-! You there! Keep your hand off of Melody!" King Kune growled as he saw Octavius wrap his arms around her.

"With all due respect, King Lune, I can do whatever I please," Octavius grinned as he then nuzzled Melody's neck, making her laugh.

"That's King KUNE to you, you disrespectful youth!"

"F-Father! He is the one who said he was in love with her!" Prince Sharman squeaked as Octavius gave him an uninterested glance.

"He doesn't appear dangerous to me!" King Kune remarked. That was because Octavius was sitting down; once he stood up, the entire room fell quiet. He towered over both King Kune and his son.

"FFFFFFather…sssssssssee!" Sharman stuttered.

"May I help you?" Octavius said coolly as he leaned near the King's face.

"Octavius! You can't get that close to a King! It's not proper…," Melody whispered.

"Perhaps not on land, but where I come from, you do what you have to to protect those you care about," Octavius responded coolly, not taking his eyes off Kune and his son.

"Guards!" King Kune called.

"There is no need for guards! Lord Octavius has not harmed you!" Ariel hissed.

"But he needs to be taught a lesson in respect!" Kune growled. He then took his glove off and tried to smack it across Octavius' face, but Octavius grabbed his glove in his jaws and chewed it up before his eyes with his fangs. He then spit it out at the King's feet. The whole room tried to stifle their fear and awe of this new man.

"I-I…guards! Teach him a lesson, but no killing!"

"There will be none of that in MY castle!" Eric fumed. But it was too late; the guards attacked. Octavius then began to attack the guards and throw them around the room like rag dolls.

"Melody! Come here!" Kune fussed as he grabbed her arm.

"RELEASE MY DAUGHTER!" Ariel yelled.

"Take your hands off me!" Melody screamed. At that moment, Octavius' eyes gleamed red.

"Release her…now!" He hissed as he then transformed into his large, half octopus mode. The entire room screamed as he began to throw tables and chairs at the guards and he grabbed both King Kune and his son by the neck.

"So this is how you make peace? By threatening innocent families and forcing them into marriage?" He said in a dark whisper.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBut…," Kune gasped, literally shaking in fear.

"No buts, you poor excuse for a human…," Octavius growled; he then bore his fangs. "I haven't had my meal for today, perhaps you will do just fine!"

"Octavius no! Don't eat them!" Melody called out desperately.

"HELP! GUARDS HELP!" Sharman screamed. Octavius then turned and breathed fire that threw many of the guards out of the room! But one guard in the scuffle grabbed Melody and held her to him.

"Release the King and Prince Sharman or she will pay!"

"No, my friend…you will pay for laying your hands on her…," Octavius bellowed as he then turned as quick as lighting and let out an Earth shaking roar that scared the guard so bad that he fainted.

He then began to recite a spell that made all of the people go to sleep, including Sharman and King Kune. The spell turned the whole room back to normal and all of the guests slowly began to wake up. While they were waking up, Octavius changed back to his human form and then motioned for Melody to follow him into the other room.

"W-what happened?" Shaman asked.

"I don't remember. But I fear it's getting late. Thank you all for the breakfast and tea! Oh and Prince Eric, please contact me for that charity ball next month! I would love to come with you!" King Kune smiled warmly as he shook Ariel and Prince Eric's hand and left.

"Bye Melody…see you in class!" Sharman smiled sweetly. Once they were gone, Ariel, Eric, and Melody found Octavius lazily sitting in the library with his leg hanging over the arm of the chair.

"What just happened?!" Ariel gasped.

"Yeah! You just went on a rampage and no one remembers anything!" Eric said in amazement.

"I just heard someone say that they thought this ball was a little boring today! It's true! It's like no one even saw what happened!" Melody added.

"Of course. Those "bullies" as you call them needed to be dealt with. If I am going to learn human customs, I don't need those creatures in my way. I wiped their memories; they are as kind and generous as they were before King Kune became greedy for power and before his son became a leech. You no longer have to worry about them; they will remain in this peaceful manner forever," he said as he munched on some grapes.

"What about the other guests?" Ariel asked, giggling a bit because she was learning to like Octavius. He gave her a friendly wink and smile.

"No worries, Ariel. They do not remember anything either. Only that they have come for tea and to discuss those new tutors or whatever you call them," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Octavius…," Prince Eric smiled as he shook his hand. Octavius stood up and shook his hand warmly as well.

"We all thank you…," Ariel smiled as she kissed his gently on his cheek, making him blush. They then left to see to their guests. This left Melody and Octavius alone once more.

"Thank you so much for helping us with them. We could not have done any of this without you," she smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"That's what friends are for, dear Melody…," he said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Yeah, friends…," she said somewhat sadly.

"Of course…friendship…that is what you desire from me…isn't it?" He asked as he cocked a curious brow.

"O-Of course…," she said, looking at a ground a bit. He then gave her a friendly grin and then got really close to her face.

"Be true to your feelings, Melody…because sooner or later…the truth will come out and I will be here when it does," he smiled warmly. She grinned again and then gave him another tight hug and he spun her around in glee. She had honestly forgot about Sarai's information about the bond. At this point, she was happy their bond did exist.

"And guess what?"

"What is it, Melody?"

"Since you have already been here for two days, tomorrow I will take you into town and we will go and pick you out some new clothes!" She smiled.

"Oh, no…Melody, I don't think…,"

"Oh, yes!" She grinned as she pulled him to go join the other guests.

"Sweet Neptune, what have I gotten myself into!" He chuckled as he followed her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Mermaid Legend Of Octavius Chapter 9**

Melody was enjoying being with Octavius more and more. After a few more hours, she said good bye to her family and headed to his castle. He gently held her hand as they got closer to his kingdom.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Just a bit," she replied softly.

"Don't be nervous. Either way…we will be fine," he smiled.  
But that night was a fiasco! The other members of the community were not sure about Melody. They were nice to her, but cautious.

"They can't marry!" One woman whispered.

"King Triton's granddaughter! This won't work!" Another shark whispered.

"She can't stay here! They will never make this work!"

"They are just too different!" Another female shark said quietly. But Melody heard all of it. She sadly swam out of the castle and into the seaweed garden. It wasn't long before she saw Sarai.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"I knew that you two were not meant to be…that's why I'm here to help," Sarai said quietly.

"B-But maybe they just need time to get to know me…"

"Melody…you and Octavius are just not meant to be…he has a kingdom here and you will someday inherit the Triton from your grandfather. You both are not meant to be."

Melody hung her head in sadness, but she knew that she and Octavius would never make the relationship work unless their kingdoms agreed to unite, but her grandfather would never allow that. She sadly turned away from Sarai.

"Look Melody, I know that you don't want to do this, but I think you both need to break that bond."

Melody's eyes began to well up with tears.

"You would make everyone happier if you did; you would be harming him by marrying him. Your people would try to kill him every second they got!" Sarai said strongly.

"Fine! I heard you! What do I need to do? I don't want him getting hurt!"

"Take this potion and drink it. But drink it in the exact place where you both formed the bond. It will cause the bond to break," Sarai said softly. Melody nodded and then she was gently pushed by Sarai to hurry and go. While they were talking, a small fish overheard what was said and quickly swam into the throne room where Octavius was eating.

"Lord Octavius!"

"Ah, what is it, young fish?" He smiled warmly.

"D-Don't eat me…I have to tell you something!"

"Don't fear me. I won't hurt you; come here," he smiled as he let the fish approach him. He then gently scratched the fish's back and stomach to help him calm down. "Easy there…now, what is it?"

"Lord Octavius! Melody is in trouble; Sarai told her about some kind of way to break the bond you two have and Melody is going there now!"

"NO!" Octavius bellowed. This caused the whole room to stand still. He then ordered Sarai to be brought before him. "If anything happens to her, you will pay for this."

"She deserved this! You are mine Octavius! We belong together!" Sarai said confidently.

"We were sweethearts when we were young; times change Sarai. You are now exiled from this place…take her…," he ordered.

"I will never give up! I will not rest 'til you and I are married!" She screamed as they took her away. Octavius then swam quickly out of the castle with the small fish by his side.

"What will happen to Melody?!"

"If she drinks that potion, our bond will be broken because it will cause her heart to stop! That potion is dangerous!" Octavius said quickly as he swam faster. He now used his magic to cause time to temporarily stop. He and the fish were the only things that were moving at this time.

"What if we don't reach her in time?!"

"We have to…we just have to…," he replied as he followed her trail. He began to sweat harshly.

"I can't keep this up for long; I can only stop time for only a few minutes," he said. The little fish noticed that the other animals were slowly beginning to swim again.

"The time spell is wearing off!" The fish screamed.

"KEEP SWIMMING!" Octavius ordered, now going at lightning speed. He was closer to the area and saw Melody put the bottle up to her lips.

"MELODY, NO!" He bellowed as he swam up to her and saw her just finish drinking the potion. She then felt him crash his body into hers and their chests were united once more; but there was something wrong, Octavius looked very sick.

"Octavius…what's going on!?" Melody said as she saw his embrace began to weaken.

"Sarai tricked you…she wanted to get rid of you so she could be my queen. That potion would have killed you. But…no…worries….I have just absorbed all of the potion from your system through our bond. You will be alright now…," he said softly as he ran his clawed hand down her face.

"OCTAVIUS! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Melody cried out as she saw him turn very pale.

"I couldn't let you die, Melody…you…are mine…remember…," he said softly as he sank down to the ground. Melody screamed in horror.

"YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND…!"

"D-Don't cry, Melody…I will never be far if you just call my name…," he said softly. He then leaned up and kissed her on her lips. She grabbed his face and kissed his strongly back. He then fell down to the ground, letting a small sigh escape his lips.

"NO! NO! OCTAVIUS!" She screamed. At that moment, King Triton and some of his guards swam up. The little fish warned the king!

"Well, at least that's one evil man we don't have to worry about…," one of the guards whispered.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT!? He wasn't evil! Octavius was the sweetest, kindest being in the ocean. And…And…I LOVE HIM!" She screamed as tears fell down her face.

"Melody…I know you're sad, my dear…and maybe we all were wrong about him. But we need to get you home; it's not safe here," King Triton cooed softly, tearing Melody away from Octavius' motionless body.

"NO! I can't leave him! Octavius! Octavius! Wake up!" She screamed as she was gently pulled away by her grandfather and the guards.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little Mermaid Legend Of Octavius: Final Chapter**

Melody sank down on the sand and let her large tears fall. It had been two days since she was brought back to her family castle. She had just lost the one true person that she had ever loved enough to marry.

"I can't believe this…," she said in between her sobs.

"She has not been eating right for two days," Ariel whispered to Tip and Dash. They came to check on Melody after hearing what happened to her.

"We will talk to her," Dash whispered. As they walked over to her, they heard her sobbing even harder.

"Melody…," Tip whispered.

"Oh, hey guys…," she said sadly.

"Melody…you can't stay cooped up like this…he wouldn't like that…"

"I know, but it's my fault he's gone. I keep messing everything up!" Melody gasped out.

"Melody…that's not true," Dash said softly as he placed a flipper on her shoulder.

"Please…just leave me guys…I will be fine in a few days." Melody sobbed out as larger tears began to flow. They turned and sadly left, trying to give her some space. After they were gone, Melody could feel it beginning to rain. She looked up to the sky and the moon shone brighter than ever before. Finally, Melody couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Octavius!" She screamed as she let her tears flow even further. The waves began to churn as the sea began to roar louder. King Triton himself appeared and saw Melody crying harder than ever. It hurt him to see her in this much pain.

"If only there was something I could do, my dear Melody…", the king whispered to himself as he went towards the house to speak to Ariel. Melody now felt the waves begin to climb further onto the beach and wet her dress. She didn't care; she didn't care about anything at that moment.

"Let the waves carry me deep below the depths…," she whispered to herself. "I let everyone down, especially my dear Octavius…Octavius…," she said again in a sob. And then, for a split moment, she heard a deep voice coo over the waves.

"Melody…," the voice replied. She looked out and saw nothing and she called to him again.

"Octavius!" She screamed, now barely able to see because the rain was pouring down her face.

"Melody…," the voice replied.

"Octavius! I love you! Please don't die!" Melody screamed out, now running out towards the waves.

"I will never leave you, sweet Melody…," the voice replied.

"Octavius…!" She yelled again, now her voice was getting hoarse.

"I'm here, Melody…," the voice now sounded like it was getting closer. Her blue green eyes now opened wide as she now saw him rising out of the waves and coming towards her. His silver blue eyes sparkling through his silver, wet hair. He then opened his arms in a gesture for her to come to him.

"Melody…I've missed you," he cooed softly. She yelled in happiness and ran into the waves and she slammed into him. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms and all of his tentacles around her. He then smashed his lips into hers and began to kiss her fiercely. So fierce that one fang slightly cut her lip, but she didn't care.

"You're back! Octavius you're alive!"

"Because a true bond can never be broken…I was not going to let you go without a fight." He smiled as he kissed her again.

"Don't ever leave me again…," Melody said as tears continued to pour down her face. He then drew her face up near his.

"Never, Melody…you and I are one. Now and forever…now will you please kiss me? I have waited two days to kiss my queen…," he said in a boyish plea.

"Queen?! Octavius…are you?"

"Yes, Melody…will you marry me now?" He asked.

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Melody said happily as Octavius raised her high in the air and spun her around. He then brought her close to his face and kissed her passionately.

"Wonderful…now, my dear…let's change you into something more…comfortable…," he smiled as he changed her legs back into her pink tail. Hearing the commotion going on outside, Ariel and Eric ran out and happily greeted Octavius. Once Melody explained everything, both Ariel and Eric knew that true love could not be broken. Octavius was willing to die in order to save Melody and he had shown that he was not a threat. Once they got her parents blessings, they turned to King Triton.

"You have proven you are not a danger to my kingdom Lord Octavius. Take care of our Melody," King Triton smiled as the two titans shook hands.

"I will, Your Highness," he said happily as he shook King Triton's hand. It was finally time to leave and Octavius and Melody began to swim back to their new kingdom together.

"I still have a lot to learn…I still don't know how to make seaweed spaghetti…," Melody giggled.

"I will have to teach you…," he chuckled.

"And I still don't know how to make seashell necklaces!"

"Now that you can ask from one of your mermaid friends," he chuckled.

"I also want to learn one more thing…"

"What is it, seashell?" He said softly.

"I want to learn how to rule with a gentle and caring heart like you have. I love you." Melody said as she felt him wrap his strong arms and tentacles around her.

"You will make a great queen. Your mother, father, and grandfather are great rulers and you will make one too. Now come…your kingdom awaits," Octavius chuckled. As he swam into view, the crowd cheered, happy that their king was back. Melody shied back, figuring they still would not accept her, but they still did.

"There is no need to be shy…," a shark smiled.

"We just didn't know if you wanted to be our queen…"

"We now know you are one of us!" Another maiden smiled sweetly. Melody now swam up near Octavius and held his hand, taking her place as his queen. He gently nipped her ear and she could only chuckle; their tale had come to an end, but their love story was only beginning.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed the finale!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
